protagonistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kale
Kale (ケール Kēru) is a Saiyan from Universe 6 and a member of Team Universe 6 who participates in Zen-Oh's Tournament of Power. She is Caulifla's best friend, protégé, and sister-figure who loves her very much. Kale is also the strongest Saiyan of Universe 6 and second most powerful mortal warrior (after Hit). Appearance She is a Saiyan with a slender frame. In her base form, she has grey irises and black hair, which she wears in a ponytail tied with a white hair-tie, along with a bang that covers half of her left eye. Her upper outfit consists of a red shirt exposing her midriff matching her lower outfit — a red skirt with a brown belt attached along with a silver circular buckle and a pair of black compression shorts underneath. She wears a pair of golden boots with red tips, along with golden bracelets on each wrist (that almost reaches her elbows), and a pair of golden hoop earrings. Personality While Kale is normally a very shy and timid teenage girl, upon accessing her Super Saiyan power, Kale apparently becomes very aggressive, like her non-canon Universe 7 counterpart Broly. During her interactions with Cabba and Caulifla, she was seen smirking in amusement when Cabba insulted Caulifla in order to draw out her rage to become a Super Saiyan and in response, the latter was insulting the former. After entering her berserker state, Kale becomes much more violent and cocky, confidently stating to Cabba that she will kill him before attacking him without mercy. As she stayed in this state, her anger seemed to increase, all similar to Broly himself, although he is already like that even at his base form. In contrast to the nearly schizophrenic and maniacal Broly, Kale seems to have intense feelings of respect and adoration for Caulifla, admiring her much like a younger sister would, and is jealous of Cabba's interaction with her superior. She was not able to let go of her rage and snap out of her Berserker state until Caulifla told her that she was not interested in a relationship with Cabba. She also harbors insecurities over being a burden to Caulifla and becomes discouraged when she is unable to support her. Just as Broly is mentally unbalanced, Kale is also very emotionally unbalanced and seems to want to be the only one who Caulifla should pay attention to as she was shown to go into a mad rage and transform into her Super Saiyan Berserker state because Goku was seemingly "taking Caulifla away from her" by fighting Caulifla one-on-one. When Kale enters her beserk state her only objective is to ensure that she kills the person who caused her to enter her beserk state and this was shown twice with Cabba and Goku when they both interacted with Caulifla which caused Caulifla to pay little to no attention to her. While still shy, Kale is seen to have some slight confidence, especially seen after Goku invited her into his rematch with Caulifla, makng it a 2-on-1, making her happy to finally fight alongside Caulifla. During the fight against most of the Pride Troopers and watching Caulifla on the brink of being defeated; Kale becomes angry and pushes past her insecurities, unlocking her Unique Super Saiyan form and mastered control over her transformations. Afterwards, Kale is able to enter her Berserker Super Saiyan form without physically assaulting anyone (namely Goku, whom she viciously attacked earlier). Her greatest desire is to fight alongside Caulifla as equals. Her feelings for Caulifla's approval have also become a strong trigger for her in battle. When seeing Caulifla in trouble, feeling replaced by someone else, or praised by Caulifla, they have each unlocked more of Kale's potential. Unlike Broly who is selfish, evil, cruel and downright irredeemable, Kale cares a lot about her family and friends (especially Caulifla) and will do anything to help them and seems to have a really good-heart deep down. She also seems to be very thoughtful, kind and loyal as she always puts her friends' feelings first and will always respect their wishes (especially Caulifla). Kale is apparently bisexual as she seems to have romantic feelings for Caulifla, but is too shy to admit it to her. History When Universe 7 is selecting their team, Kale is one of the foes from another Universe pictured by Old Kai. She is a member of Caulifla's gang as well as her protege. She is often looked down upon by the other Saiyans of Universe 6 due to her timid personality. After Cabba teaches Caulifla how to attain the Super Saiyan form, he and Caulifla work together to help Kale obtain it. It initially doesn't work, but after seeing Cabba and Caulifla "flirting", Kale is able to unleash her anger and utilize an "Uncontrollable" state of the Super Saiyan transformation. Upon entering her berserk state, she immediately calls out Cabba and viciously attacks him in an attempt to kill him. Kale almost succeeds, however, Caulifla manages to awaken her Super Saiyan 2 state and saves Cabba's life by defecting Kale's ki blast. Caulifla, after realizing why Kale was so upset, told her that she would never fall for someone like Cabba. This calms Kale down and she reverts back to her normal state. As Kale falls to the ground, Caulifla catches her. Universe 6 arrives at the World of Void for the tournament. Cabba introduces Caulifla and Kale to Goku and Vegeta but Kale shyly hides behind Caulifla whenever Goku asks if she is a Saiyan. Kale tries to keep Caulifla from insulting Goku and Vegeta, who gets offended by her insults. As the Tournament of Power began, Kale, alongside Caulifla and Nigrisshi, watched as Goku and Vegeta's Final Kamehameha overpowered the Trio De Dangers' Triangle Danger Beam and Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh erased Universe 9. She is ganged up by Napapa and Methiop and is saved by Caulifa, who tells her to rest. Caulifla tries to kickstart Kale's confidence by telling her to fight Goku, but Kale is unable to transform. As Kale watches Caulifla fight Goku, she tries to interfere but is told not to, and Caulifla is too busy having fun to accept her help. Kale shows animosity towards Goku for "taking" her friend away from her, causing her to transform. She then personally fights Goku, easily able to shrug off his attacks and knock the older Saiyan back. Even when Goku becomes a Super Saiyan Blue, Kale still has the upper hand, even walking through his Kamehameha unfazed. Piccolo stops Gohan from helping his father, commenting that Kale is unable to control her power, and Kale loses her reasoning in a blinding rage, causing chaos on the entire battlefield. She grabs Goku in the face, but, retaining some composure, she instead throws him aside rather than try to kill him. Later Kale, in a fury, unleashes a Blaster Meteor everywhere, eliminating three from the tournament and wrecking the arena. Vuon, a Pride Trooper member, tries to restrain Kale, but she easily fends off the attack and knocks him out of the tournament. As Kale emits a loud roar that shakes the entire battlefield, the Pride Troopers prepare to act, with Jiren personally assaulting and easily defeating her in a single shot, sending her flying back. She was caught by Caulifla and they were attacked by Kahseral, Cocotte, Zoiray, Kettol, and Tupper. After Tupper gets eliminated by Android 18, Cocotte traps the two female Saiyans in a barrier. When she sees Caulifla on the brink of elimination, Kales transforms into a unique Super Saiyan form and manages to control the transformation. Kale and Caulifla have a beam struggle with the Pride Troopers. Initially the Pride Troopers gain the advantage, but when Kale turns Uncontrollable Super Saiyan, she and Caulifla gain complete control over the beam struggle, eliminating Kahseral, Kettol, and Zoiray. After breaking out of the barrier set by Cocotte, she collapses. Kale along with Caulifla watches as Hit face off against Dyspo, Goku's fight against Jiren, Hit's battle against Jiren, and rests up when Cabba fends off Monna (telling them that they are Universe 6's trump cards). Kale watches as Caulifla fight against an Goku (whom was exhausted and recovering from his fight against Jiren) and triggers her transformation into her Berserk form, but regains her composure after Caulifla's genuine praise. Now being able to fully harness her abilities, the two female Saiyans charge after Goku, with them putting the older Saiyan on the defensive. They soon face off against Goku's Super Saiyan God form, and nearly lose until they decided to use the Potara fusion (becoming Kefla). Gallery Ep089_Screenshot_0338.jpg|Kale's debut in the anime. ep092_Screenshot_0539.jpg|Kale getting nervous ep093_Screenshot_0340.jpg|Kale crying. Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Aliens Category:Manga Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Envious Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Berserkers Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Martial Artists Category:Females Category:Amazons Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:One-Man Army Category:Sidekicks Category:Right-Hand Category:Revived Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:LGBT Protagonists Category:In love Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Parody Heroes Category:Universal Category:Tomboys Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Heroes with Dual Personalites Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Femme Fatale